1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application for industrial invention relates to an adapter mattress for dental chairs.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Dentist's surgeries make large use of dental chairs connected to a dental drill unit that controls operation of dental chair.
FIG. 4 shows a dental chair (100) connected to a dental drill unit (200).
Dental chair (100) comprises:                first portion (101) where legs rest, called leg rest;        second portion (102) where buttocks rest, called seat; and        third portion (103) where back rests, called back rest.        
Leg rest (101) is coupled with seat (102) and joined by means of curved connection portion (104). Leg rest (101) is disposed according to a plane that is substantially hotizontally or slightly inclined downwards. Seat (102) is inclined downwards with respect to leg rest (101). So between leg rest (101) and seat (102) an obtuse angle (α) of approximately 140°-160° is defined.
Back rest (101) is articulated with respect to seat (102). Back rest (103) can be inclined upwards with respect to seat (102) by an angle (β) from 180° to 90° according to the operator's needs. So, between seat (102) and back rest (103) a curved recessed portion (105) is defined. Generally, during surgical sessions, the angle (β) is regulated substantially equal to angle (α). Therefore, the upper part of dental chair (100) comprises a concave recessed part (105) separating seat (102) from back rest (103) and convex upward-protruding part. (104) connecting leg rest (101) to seat (102).
The dental drill unit (200) controls the height of seat (102), inclination of back rest (103) and comprises various functions, such as delivery of water, compressed air and electricity to power scyalitic lamps and other dental tools.
In any case, upper surface of leg rest (101), seat (102) and back rest (103) is ergonomic and suitably curved and shaped to follow the configuration of the patient's body.
Such a type of dental chair is impaired by some drawbacks, being not versatile and not suitable to patient's treatments other than dental ones.
Following to dental treatment, patients often need surgical, dermatological, osteopathic, massotherapy and similar treatments. Evidently, such treatments cannot be carried out on a dental chair. Consequently, patients are obliged to abandon the dentist's surgery and more to another room provided with surgical couch provided with perfectly horizontal patient's support surface.